


A Gift made just for you

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Ribbons, Umi is so shameless, Yuri, super shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Today is Umi's Birthday! So Honoka decides to do something special for her.(Happy Birthday Umi-chan!)





	A Gift made just for you

"Happy Birthday Umi!"

Umi jolted in surprise as she saw Eli and Kotori coming up to her just mere minutes before class. She softly smiled as she was given presents from the two of them. It was really sweet of them to bring them gifts, even though both of them were very small.

"Kotori, Eli," Umi said as she accepted the gifts. "Thank you for the gifts."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Kotori said, sitting right next to her childhood friend. "Open them!"

Umi cocked her head. "Are these the only presents I have?"

Eli shook her head. "Nozomi and Nico are having a difficult time in finding a present. Rin and Maki were fighting over what present would fit you."

"Also expect a big bag of rice to arrive at your doorstep, Umi-chan..." Kotori laughed nervously. From that sentence alone, Umi already can tell that the bag of rice was Hanayo's present. How fitting of her.

"Well," Umi sighed. "Beggars can't be choosers."

She then started to open the first present, Eli's gift. It was an Anniversary Copy of  _The Tale of Genji_ , the World's First Novel. Umi really enjoyed the book despite being very elusive to everything related to love. In fact, the drama and romance in the Novel was the sole reason why Umi found out about love in the first place. Umi was really surprised that Eli would give her something like this. Usually Eli's own presents are super shameless.

"Arisa-chan recommended me to buy that," Eli explained. "I read it myself and it's a pretty good read."

"It is indeed," Umi agreed. "It's a wonderful Novel."

"Well...." Eli sweated beads and blushed a bit. "It was either that or a new set of sexy dresses Nozomi wanted me to buy for you."

"WELL THANK THE GODS YOU TOOK YOUR SISTER'S ADVICE AND NOT FROM YOUR MOLESTER OF A GIRLFRIEND." Umi blushed, trying her best not to shout out 'Shameless!' repeatedly in the middle of the classroom.

"Ehehe..." Kotori massaged Umi's back to calm her down. "Why don't you open up my present?"

"Ah! Of course." Umi nodded, picking up Kotori's present.

Umi then began to open up her second present from Kotori. Kotori's gift was a locket necklass with a picture of her and Umi locking into a hug. Umi remembered this pic being from her very first date - and one of only two dates - with Kotori. Her relationship with Kotori was very brief and Umi thought she was content with the Birb as her wife, but Umi didn't feel anything or felt any sort of challenge and adventure from the date and the two mutually broke up a week after. All well that ends well, however, as the two now found new love.

"Kotori..." Umi muttered. Speechless at the locket and its content.

"I know we are through with that relationship, Umi-chan," Kotori said. "But it's a reminder that we are still the bestest of friends!"

"Ah, thank you Kotori." Umi bowed before giving Kotori a hug. She knew Maki made the right decision when she declared her love for Kotori in the most tsundere way possible. Umi couldn't help but to smile at their blossoming relationship.

However, speaking of relationships, Umi frowned as she noted one primary fact.

"Kotori? Eli? Where's Honoka?" She asked her two friends.

Kotori and Eli didn't utter a single word to Umi. Instead, the two had slight pink blushes on their cheeks, though they progressively got redder and redder. Umi stared at the two with extreme suspicion and immediately stood up to make her curiosity and her anger known.

"I said... Where. Is. Honoka?" Umi repeated, this time with a much more threatening tone of voice.

Kotori laughed nervously while Eli simply giggled at Umi's cute angry face. No wonder Honoka fell for Umi.

"Honoka is in the Student Council Room." Eli said. "She said that she is going to give you her present in there."

Umi's expression lit up by uncomfortable bounds. Her angry face became a happy face and sparkles and flowers surrounded her person. It felt too good to be true, but was Honoka's gift, if possible, a pile of completed homework and Stuco paperwork? Was Honoka finally turning a new leaf? Umi was brimming with giddiness and she just had to see if it was true!

Eli and Kotori, however, couldn't read minds and stared at Umi as if she was full-on insane. In fact, since they were the ones that knew _what_ Honoka got for Umi, they started to fear for Honoka's own life.

"I'll be right back!" Umi said as she zipped past the two girls, making a beeline for the Stuco Room.

The two girls looked at each other nervously.

"Honoka is screwed, right?" Says Kotori.

"We just need to hope that Umi would take it easy..." Eli patted Kotori on the head, admiring at how fluffy it was.

 

* * *

 

Umi ran past the other students as she raced down the hallways. Her smile made many a regular minded student afraid of their lives. She smiled at times, of course, but this smile felt very, very different from the other smiles.

"U-Umi-senpai is acting very odd today..."

"Is she... Is she heading towards the Student Council Room?!"

"S-She's going to "punish" Kaichou, r-right?"

"Gods protect Kaichou..."

The bluenette ignored the comments as she finally reached the Student Council Room in record time. It was only a matter of time until she opens the door and sees a fully mature Honoka. A Honoka that was more than worthy enough to be called the Student Council President. Heck, Umi felt super jumpy just thinking about the mounds of completed work and, without even knocking, she bursts into the room.

"Ho~no~kaaaaaa~" Umi cooed, not noticing the...

" _ **Why hello, husband~**_ "

Umi immediately froze and her whole mindset of Honoka being productive came crashing down. Well, it didn't crash down completely as she eventually saw the piles of complete work like she expected. At least that wasn't a ruined opportunity. This would actually be the part when Umi pats Honoka's head and kisses her intensely as the curtains to this fic draws to a close.

But it wasn't all that simple as Umi stared at the primary eye-catcher.

Because lying down on her side, naked with a blue ribbon covering her vitals and breasts, was her girlfriend Kousaka Honoka.

Every fibre, curve, and skin cell was exposed to Umi's perspective. The bluenette blushed intensely but her eyes couldn't tear away from such an amazing sight held before her. Those wonderful large tits, those hot curves, her big ass, Umi tried to slurp up her own drool so Honoka can't tell that she was turned on but she was failing a lot.

Besides, Honoka already noticed in the first seconds and smiled smugly.

"Well, Umi-chan?" Honoka cooed, using the dog command to draw Umi in. "Don't you want your Birthday Present."

On one hand, this was so shameless. Shamefully shameless. The most shamefully shameless thing in the history of all things that were and are shamefully shameless. She would be so grounded if Umi drags Honoka to Mrs. Minami and her Mother. Besides, no School Idol would decide to go full on NAKED in School! It's so shameless.

On the other hand, however, Umi herself began to think about shameless thoughts. She always had admired Honoka's body, but never once did she had the chance to embrace it and make Honoka her own. Besides, she was already locking the door and taking off her own clothes at this point. Thus it was better late than never.

"Honoka..." Umi silently moaned. "You're so sexy...!"

Then the two had hot sex for the remainder of the School Day. Neither of them even bothered with class at this point and their moans and grunts echoed throughout the school.

_'Yeah... Today is basically the best birthday ever!'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Umi! Don't do it too often with Honk! :3c


End file.
